The present disclosure relates to juvenile vehicle seats, and particularly to a juvenile seat configured to set in an anchored position on a vehicle seat. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems for anchoring juvenile seats in a fixed position on a vehicle seat.
Juvenile vehicle seats are used to transport young children in automobiles or other vehicles. Seats for infants are adapted to set on a vehicle seat and face in a rearward directionxe2x80x94while seats for older children are adapted to set on a vehicle seat and face in a forward direction. Convertible vehicle seats are adapted to be used in either rearwardly facing or forwardly facing directions.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,000,753 and 5,538,322 disclose apparatus for retaining a child car seat on a vehicle seat, which patents are hereby incorporated by reference herein. See also U.S. application Ser. Nos. 09/614,078; 09/654,622; and 09/751,107, which disclosures are hereby incorporated by reference herein.
In accordance with the present disclosure, a juvenile seat assembly is provided for use with a vehicle passenger seat and anchor mounts provided in or near the vehicle seat. The seat assembly includes a juvenile seat for placement on the passenger seat and a vehicle anchor system coupled to the juvenile seat. The seat includes a seat bottom, a seat back coupled to the seat bottom, and a first and a second side wall each extending from the seat bottom upwardly along opposite edges of the seat back. The anchor system includes an anchor belt to be coupled to the anchor mounts provided in or near the vehicle seat and a leash coupled to the juvenile seat and to the anchor belt. The vehicle anchor system is movable between a first anchored position to anchor the juvenile seat in a rearwardly facing position on the passenger seat and a second anchored position to anchor the juvenile seat in a forwardly facing position on the passenger seat.
In one embodiment the juvenile seat includes first and second openings formed in each side wall for receiving the anchor belt therethrough. The leash is coupled to a front surface of the seat back of the juvenile seat. In another embodiment, the juvenile seat includes an access slot formed in the seat back and the leash is coupled to a rear surface of the seat back. In still another embodiment, the leash is coupled to a horizontal member of the seat back and the second openings are formed in vertical support members which extend from the rear surface of the seat back. In another embodiment, the leash is coupled to either one of the sides of the juvenile seat or to one of the vertical support portions. In another embodiment, the leash is coupled to the front surface of the seat back and the second openings are formed n the vertical mounts. This embodiment also includes the access slot.
The anchor belt of the vehicle anchor system includes a strap having opposite ends and a connector coupled to each end of the strap. Each connector is adapted to be coupled to the anchor mounts. The strap further includes a central portion positioned between each end and the leash is coupled to the central portion of the strap. The anchor belt farther includes an adjuster that is used to adjust a length of the central portion of the strap extending between each connector.
Additional features of the disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the disclosure as presently perceived.